


Rory.

by irlxxami



Category: Final destination - Fandom, final destination 2
Genre: Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlxxami/pseuds/irlxxami
Summary: This is mostly a test to see if I could still write. Thanks y’all
Kudos: 4





	Rory.

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Despite being a washed up druggie, in his final days, he wanted to be better. Not for himself, but for his mom. He knew that if she ever found out about what he did, she would be heartbroken. She couldn’t find any family photos or some semblance of relatives. Besides him and his mother, Rory was alone. He had pushed everyone away and even cut them off when he left home. Not that he had a lot of people. Pushing back years and years of neglect and abuse with coke and women. Dumbing himself down so he wouldn’t have to think anymore. He handed his keys and wallet to Kim, asking that she politely get rid of anything illegal that she could.

He didn't have much growing up, and it stayed that way when he finally was old enough to leave what most people would never consider a home. He grew up around drugs, doing them ever since he could remember. His memory was good for someone like himself. It was the only thing that he was proud of. He never went to school. He had never gotten a real job. He was a nothing. A lowlife, the guy on the street begging for change for what would obviously be more drugs. The most affection he had ever gotten was in that moment with Kim. He felt more than he had when his mother held him in her arms before she parted ways with his father. It made him a little sad to think about. 

There were many times where he had been a nuisance one of the more recent being during the meeting with the others, and in the elevator. Rory wasn’t any help to anyone. Idly standing by any situation clueless, like a deer in headlights. 

As news vans pulled up and firefighters tried to remove Kat from her vehicle, Rory thought to himself. He didn't want to feel this way forever so it was in his best interest to ride out that high one last time. He pieced away from the group, opening a small plastic baggy of the very thing that had controlled his life, snorting the last 20 years. He would never get those back. Suddenly, Burke called out for him, he turned around getting spliced by the fence, shot out by the explosion. 

After Rory had passed away, Kimberly decided to pay a visit to his run down apartment. He had asked her to dispose of anything incriminating on account of this mother being unaware of his substance abuse. She took to tidying up, deep cleaning drawers, shelves and really whatever may have been enough to ruin his name.


End file.
